wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailing Around The World (song)
Sailing Around The World is a song from the video and album of the same name. The live-action version, which is replaced with Wiggly Animation in the video, can be seen in The Wiggles Show! (TV Series). Lyrics (Ahoy there, me hearties. I'm Captain Feathersword! I love to go sailing around the world! Why don't we all go sailing together, me hearties? Whoa ho ho!) Sailing all around the world See what we can see (Whoo hoo hoo!) (Splish splash, splash splish) Sailing oh so free Feathersword is the Captain Oh, how I love to pirate dance, whoa ho (Dancing the bing bang bong) In his pirate pants Come on now, come along with me (Ooh ooh) We're taking a trip on the wavy sea (Sailing the ship all around the world) Whoa hoo hoo hoo On the Good Ship Feathersword Oh Yeah Come on now, come along with me (Ooh ooh) We're taking a trip on the wavy sea (Sailing the ship all around the world) On the Goodship Feathersword. Whoa ho We'll visit Jamaica Oh ho at night, we'll gaze at the stars Hoo hoo they're beautiful (Eat some sea scallops) Down in Tasmania The harbor of Sydney (It's so nice to see, oh yes indeed) (Have some fish and chips) Down at Circular Quay Come on now, come along with me (Ooh ooh) We're taking a trip on the wavy sea (Sailing the ship all around the world) On the Goodship Feathersword Come on now, come along with me (Ooh ooh) We're taking a trip on the wavy sea (Sailing the ship all around the world) On the Goodship Feathersword Ho ho I love sailing around the world, me hearties Come on now, come along with me (Ooh ooh) We're taking a trip on the wavy sea (Sailing the ship all around the world) On the Goodship Feathersword. Come on now, come along with me (Ooh ooh) Oh we're taking a trip on the wavy sea. (Sailing the ship all around the world) On the Good Ship Feathersword. On the Good Ship Feathersword. On the Good Ship Feathersword. Hoo hoo Oh ho, this is the best ship I've ever had! Arrgh! Song Credit Trivia *This song was later re-recorded as BRC is the Big Red Car on Wiggle House. *An instrumental track is played over the credits of the Sailing Around the World video. *Deleted scenes from the live-action version can be seen in the opening of the SATW video. Performances/Appearances Category:Wiggles songs Category:Sailing Around The World songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the U.S.A. songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Geographic Songs Category:Adapted Songs Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 4 Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Music Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:15 Years of Wiggly Fun! Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Deleted songs Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Television songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Sailing Around The World Segment Songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:Series 6 Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Sailing Around the World Live! songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! (2005 tour) songs Category:The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour songs